


Discovery - ADULT Version

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e23 25, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-27
Updated: 2003-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Picking up from where25left off... Discovering what's right. - ADULT Version





	Discovery - ADULT Version

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Discovery**

**by:** Anon

**Character(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Post Episode, Romance  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own these characters.  
**Summary:** Picking up from where “25” left off...Discovering what’s right.  
**Spoiler:** “Commencement” and “25”  
**Author's Note:** I don’t claim that this is a great story, but I needed closure after the season finale. 

“Has Leo spoken with you yet?” Amy said as she glided into Josh’s office, seemingly out of breath.

Josh looked up from his desk with tired eyes.  “We met about an hour ago.”

“They’ve got her, Josh.  They’ve got Zoey and she’s alright.”

“They’ve got her?  Are you sure?  Who told you?” Josh said standing and walking around his desk.

“The D.C. Police found her in the trunk of a parked car.  A piece of her jacket was hanging out.  I don’t know the details, but they’ve got her.  She’s safe,” Amy said with a smile.

Josh reached his door and looked around the bullpen.

“Donna!”

“What are you doing, Josh?” Amy asked.

“I’m trying to find Donna...DONNA!” he yelled again.

Donna and Will walked briskly down the hallway toward the Operations bullpen.  As Donna approached Josh, a smile appeared on her face.

“Donna.”

“You heard?” Donna asked, still making long strides to finally reach Josh.

“Yeah.  Amy just told me.  I’m gonna find Leo.  Can you start making calls?”

“Yeah.  I’ll get the interns,” she paused and looked at him, “everything is going to be ok.”

Josh clenched his jaw and grinned just enough to give Donna hope.  With that, he disappeared around the corner to find the answers.  Amy stood there alone, mouth open, wondering how she just got axed.

***

With no sleep and a shitload of stress, the people of the West Wing crackled with nervous energy.  Everyone was in meetings or writing memos or on the phone.  Leo, Josh, Will, Toby, and CJ met for hours sorting things out and making critical decisions, while the President and First Lady spent time alone in the Residence waiting for their youngest daughter to come home.

Eight hours later, things were by no means calm, but everyone was finally settling down.  Zoey was back home, and the Secret Service had two men in custody.

“Need anything?” Donna asked, peeking into Josh’s office.

He looked up from the stack of papers on his desk, “Sleep would be nice.”

“Are you leaving soon?” Donna asked with sincere hope as she stepped inside.

“Nah, too much going on,” Josh said as he stretched and cracked his neck from side to side.

“I figured,” she sighed, “this nightmare is finally over.”

“Yeah, but there’s all kinds of...”

Donna cut him off, “Zoey’s home, Josh.  Can’t we just concentrate on that for a moment?  I know there’s a ton of follow up that needs to happen, but Zoey’s safe.  She’s home and no one seems to realize what that means.”

Josh regarded Donna for a second.  “I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

“If what?”

“If she wasn’t found, or if she was dead, or if it happened to me,” he said with his eyes cast down.

“She was found, and she’s safe, Josh.  That’s all that matters.”

“I’m grateful for that, but doesn’t it make you think?”

Donna sat in the visitor’s chair, prepared for the discussion they were about to have.

“I try not to think about it,” she shrugged.

“You try, but can you avoid it?  Can you avoid putting yourself in those shoes?”

“I don’t have children, so...”

“That’s not what I mean, Donna.  Someone close to us was kidnapped.  The fear is...What if it was CJ or Toby or Sam or you?”

Donna looked at Josh.  “Why would someone want to take me?  That’s ridiculous Josh.”

“It’s not.  You get hate mail, Donna.  I’ve seen it.  These sick bastards will take anyone who they feel will affect the emotional state of the people in charge of this country.  They’d take you to get to me.  That’s how much hate they have.  Hate directed at me, and you’d be the one they’d take.”

“I can protect myself,” she said surprised at the weird feeling she was getting in the back of her throat.

“Zoey had a panic button, Donna.  All she had to do was press it once, and she would’ve been safe.  I recognize that you’re careful, but this kind of stuff...” Josh stopped his sentence and looked down.

“There’s nothing we can do to avoid worrying, Josh.  All of us are constantly aware of our surroundings.  We’re careful and thoughtful and guarded.  No one in the White House is safe from terrorists or kidnappers or hell, even car accidents!”

Josh stood abruptly and yelled,  “I’m not talking about car accidents or terrorists!  I’m talking about you.  I’m talking about losing you!”

Donna jumped a bit at his tone.  

Josh crouched down next to her and put a hand on her arm and one on her leg to steady himself.

“The President’s asking for you,” Charlie interrupted.

Josh immediately removed his hands from Donna and whipped his head toward the door.  Donna took that opportunity to brush the back of her hand across her eyes which were dangerously close to letting out a few tears.

Josh walked to the doorway then turned around to see Donna staring at her lap.

“Hey,” he called.

She looked at him.

“I’m not gonna let that happen.”

She gave him the best smile she could muster.  Josh walked away.

***

Charlie passed by Donna’s desk on his way back from delivering a message to Will.

“Hey Donna.”

Donna stood and gave Charlie a hug.  “Charlie, how are you?”

“Better.”

“Have you seen Zoey yet?”

“No, they won’t let anyone near her except family.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to talk to her tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Charlie said as he mindlessly rubbed his eyes.

“You must be exhausted.”

“Everyone is.  I’m glad it’s over.”

“Me too,” Donna said giving his arm a tight squeeze.

“You know Josh was with me,” Charlie stated.

“I knew he went with you to the Arboretum.  Something about champagne?”

Charlie grinned.  “Yeah, he convinced me to try doing something romantic and touching for Zoey.  We buried this bottle of champagne a long time ago and agreed to open it when she graduated from college.  Josh told me that I should keep my promise to Zoey, and I told him that the only way I was going to dig up that bottle was if he came with me.  We ended up in a brook.  Josh had to take off his pants.”

“Josh took off his pants in the wilderness?”

“I wouldn’t call it the wilderness so much as a garden.”

“Still, he hates the outdoors.  And I don’t see him being too fond of public nudity.”

Charlie chuckled, “He didn’t take off his pants right then and there.  He waited until we got back to the car.  I told him not to do it, that it was weird, but he said his legs were freezing.”

“He gets kinda girly sometimes,” Donna said, grinning.

“He saved me, Donna.  When I found out that Zoey was taken...he held me back.  He made sense.”

“Josh made sense?”

“I know it’s hard to believe, but he did.”

“You should tell him that.  He’d appreciate hearing it from you.”

“That he made sense?”

“No, that he was there for you.  You should tell him.  Those kinds of things mean a lot to him.”

“Yeah...I’ve gotta get back to the President.”  Charlie walked away and looked back at Donna.  “You should tell him too.”

“Tell him what?” Donna asked.

“I think you know,” Charlie said, then walked away.

Donna sat at her desk thinking about her conversation with Amy the night before.  “Are you in love with Josh?”  She blushed just thinking about that question.  Charlie could’ve answered it for her.

***

Amy stopped by Donna’s desk a few hours later.  “Where’s Josh?”

“He’s still meeting with Leo,” Donna said, careful to not make eye contact with Amy.  “Is there something you need?”

Amy approached Donna’s desk.  “No, I just wanted to say hi.”

“I’ll tell him you stopped by.”

“You’re probably glad that we were interrupted last night,” Amy said, brushing a finger on Donna’s desk.

“Are you suggesting that I was thankful for **any** interruption last night?  That I silently prayed for something to happen so I wouldn’t have to answer your question?” Donna asked, not able to conceal her irritation.

“I’m not saying that you were glad that Zoey was kidnapped, but I am saying that you were thankful that you didn’t have to answer my question.”

“Amy, my relationship with Josh, professionally and personally, is none of your business.”

“You don’t need to tell me that you’re in love with Josh.  I can see it.  I’ve always seen it.  It’s a pity that you’re too weak to do anything about it...Just tell Josh I stopped by and that I’d like to see him.  I’m a woman who gets things done.”

Donna huffed at the audacity of this woman.  “I’ll give him the message.”  

With that, Amy walked away.

***

It was 10:30 pm when Josh finally came back to his office.  He’d met with a slew of people for the last four hours, and when no one seemed to be able to concentrate a minute longer, Leo dismissed the group.

“You’re still here?” he asked stopping by Donna’s desk.

“Where else would I be?” Donna looked up at his face.

“Leo told everyone to go home.  There’s not much more we can do tonight.”

Donna breathed a sigh of relief knowing that within the hour, she’d be in her bed.  “Let’s get out of here, Josh, we can come in early tomorrow.”

“You should go.  I’m gonna finish a couple of things here,” he said, walking to his office. 

Donna followed him.  “When Leo told everyone to go home, did you think he meant everyone but you?”

“Huh?” Josh asked as he plopped into his chair.

“Josh, you haven’t slept in 48 hours.  You need to get some rest or you’ll be worthless tomorrow.”

“I ran into Charlie a second ago,” Josh said, ignoring Donna’s plea for him to leave the building, “he mentioned talking to you earlier.”

“Yeah.  He seems to be coping fairly well,” Donna said after she yawned.  
  


“Charlie’s a good man.”

“Yes, he is.  He depends on you, you know?”

Josh looked up at Donna.  “Yeah.  He told me.”

Donna grinned.  “Let’s go home, Josh.”

“He told me that we were foolish,” Josh said not taking his eyes off of Donna.

“Meaning ‘us’?” Donna asked, motioning with her hand between them.

“Yeah.”

“Did he elaborate?” Donna asked.

“No.”

They both knew what Charlie meant, but neither of them wanted to be the first to admit it out loud.

Eager to change the taboo subject, Donna said, “Amy was looking for you earlier.”

“Why?” he asked, evidently perturbed.

“I think she wants you back, Josh.”  Donna cast her eyes down.

“The thought of that makes my stomach churn,” he said as he stood up and put on his suit jacket.

Donna smiled.  “That bad, huh?”

Josh looked at Donna and escorted her out the door.  “You have no idea.”

They walked to their cars, Josh dropping Donna off by hers, which was quite a ways away from his prime parking spot.  They didn’t say much to each other along the way, but there was so much Josh wanted to tell her.

As Donna got in her car, Josh put one hand on the roof of her car and the other on the door ready to close it.

“You feel like being alone tonight?” he asked hesitantly.

“What?” Donna was surprised at his question.

“I don’t know,” Josh shrugged, “I just feel like I need to be with someone tonight.”

“I’m sure you could call Amy,” Donna said adjusting in her seat.

“No thanks.”

“Toby doesn’t sleep much, call him.”

“You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?” he asked with a nervous grin.

“Say what?”

“That I need to be with you tonight.”  His expression turned serious.

“With me?” Donna asked truly shocked by his admission.

“Come home with me, Donna.”

Donna was speechless.  Her heart was throbbing in her throat and her stomach was doing somersaults.  She said the first thing she could think of:  “I’ll follow you.”

He closed her car door and lightly jogged to his car.  Both of their hearts were beating at a rapid pace as they drove the short jaunt to Josh’s condo.  When they arrived, he allowed Donna to park in a spot closer to his place, and he found one about a block away.  By the time he parked, Donna was waiting at his door.

“Hi.  I had to park...” Josh said pointing down the street.

“I noticed.”

Josh opened the door, “Come in.”

Donna stepped inside slowly walking toward the couch but not sitting down.

“Can I get you something to drink?  I think I have a couple of beers, maybe some soda.”

“Beer is good.”

“Scratch that, I have one beer and no soda.”

Donna grinned.  “One beer is better than none.”

He approached her while twisting the bottle cap and offering her the first sip.

“Mmm.  I didn’t know beer could taste this good,” she said.

“Nothing like it after a long, hard day,” he said as he sat down.  Donna followed his lead.

“So, where were you last night when you heard the news?” Josh asked, undoing his tie and throwing it on the ground.

“Me?” Donna asked, trying to avoid telling Josh that she met with Amy for over an hour.

“No, I was talking to Mr. Snuffalupagus.”

“You know, everyone on Sesame Street knows Snuffy is real now don’t you?”

“You mean, people don’t think it’s Big Bird’s imaginary friend anymore?”

“Where have you been, Josh?”

“Not watching Sesame Street?” he suggested.

“I’m not saying that I watch Sesame Street, but I know things.”

“Important things,” Josh said taking another sip of beer and unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt.

“I had a meeting at the office,” Donna said, getting back on track.  She wanted to redirect the conversation, but Josh’s next question would’ve been getting back to the point anyway.

“With whom?”

“With Amy,” she said looking at her feet, which were now sans shoes.

Josh looked at her quizzically.  “You met with Amy?  Amy Gardner?”

“Yeah.  We had to find a place for the Wellington’s.”

“Ah, right...how was it, you know, meeting with her?”

“She’s pushy, but she gets the job done,” Donna said despite her strong dislike of Amy Gardner.

“What aren’t you telling me, Donna.”

Donna looked at Josh, “I told you about the meeting.”

“That’s not it.  There’s something else.”

“Um, we found the perfect meeting for the Wellington’s?” Donna asked hoping to appease his curiosity.

“Wanna try again?”

Donna stood.  “Josh, it’s getting really late, we’re both exhausted, and I think we should call it a night.”

“Donna,” Josh said as he stood beside her, “what did she tell you?  What has you so freaked out?”

“I...I’d rather not discuss it, Josh, but I can assure you that Amy and I settled everything that needs settling.  It’s not about work.  Work is fine.  The Wellington’s are happy.”

“But you’re obviously not.”

Donna walked nervously around the sofa.  “I should go.”

“No, please,” Josh pleaded, “we can drop it.  I just don’t want her getting to you.”

Donna took a deep breath.  “She asked me if I was in love with you.”

Bam.  Just like that.  Maybe it slipped, maybe it was intentional, but it was out there, and Josh had to deal with it.  They stood there speechless for a solid 30 seconds.

“She...” Josh couldn’t fathom that question, “if you were in love with me?”

“We were talking about Hoynes.  I brought up some stuff about you, and I told her that she had to ‘get’ you.  She doesn’t, Josh.”

He walked to the back of the sofa and stood face to face with Donna.  “She never has...Do you?”

“Do I what?” Donna asked averting her eyes.

He raised her chin with his hand.  “Do you get me?”

She tried hard not looking into his eyes, but he demanded her attention.  “Yeah.  I get you.”

He stepped closer to her, mere inches away from her face.  “If I were to replace the word ‘get’, do you think that word would rhyme with ‘shove’?”

She smiled.  “I’d like to shove your grin down your throat, if that helps.”

He closed the space between them with his lips.  It was a very innocent, chaste kiss.  Josh moved his hands around her neck, pulling her closer while Donna gently tugged him by the front of his shirt.  Their kiss deepened automatically.  It went from warm, soft, and inviting to hot and probing.

“I do get you, Joshua,” she said between kisses.

“I get you too.  I’ve gotten you for a long time,” he responded, tracing her neck with kisses.

“This could get complicated,” Donna said rather huskily.

“I can do complicated,” Josh said making his way with his lips across her collarbone.

“I mean, we might want to consider the consequences of...of this.”

Josh stared at her with both hands resting on her face.  “Are you telling me that you haven’t considered the consequences of this?  You’ve never imagined what it would be like to, you know?”

“I’ve imagined kissing you,” she said with a shy smile and rosy cheeks, “and I’ve thought about the consequences and it never seemed like a good idea.”

“For years, I’ve made a mental list of the pros and cons of being with you.  The only con that I could possibly come up with was our working situation.  I think we can take care of that somehow.  We’ll talk to CJ in the morning.”

She kissed his lips again.  “So what were some of the pros?”

“Huh?” Josh said, obviously distracted by her lips moving all over his face.

“You said you made a list of the pros and cons.  Tell me one of the pros.”

Josh smirked.  “There are the obvious pros, like the fact that I’d get to kiss your pouty little mouth and effectively silence you when I wanted to.”

Donna playfully slapped his arm.

“Ouch!”  Josh wrapped his arms more firmly around Donna, making sure she couldn’t slap him again.  “Another pro would be that I’d get to count the freckles on your shoulders and watch them multiply when you’ve been in the sun.  Another is moments like this.  I want to feel you and be with you.”

Donna blushed and kissed him.  “I want to feel you too, Josh.”

Their hands began exploring each other’s bodies, slowly at times and rapid at others.  Josh untucked Donna’s shirt and allowed his hands to gently feather her stomach.  When his right hand reached her breast, she gasped.  He undressed her with his hands and lips, and they sunk down to the ground and leaned against the back of the sofa.

Donna managed to unbutton Josh’s shirt and remove both his button-down and his undershirt in one quick move.  Her hands massaged his chest, paying special attention to his scar.  They stopped kissing for a moment when Josh realized that Donna found it.  She looked at him with compassion while her hand rested on the bullet entry wound.

“I’ve loved you for years, Donna, but I don’t think I’ve been as in love with you as I am tonight,” he said.

“I’m in love with you too, Joshua.”

They smiled until their faces nearly hurt, a few laughs emitting from their mouths as they kissed. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” he asked.

“About half as much as you do to me?”

Josh laid Donna gently on her back, never breaking contact with her body.  She undid his belt and zipper as he pulled down her black pants.  He marveled at her black, lacy thong and its contrast to her white, perfect skin.  He grinned when he noticed a small bellybutton ring.

“This may be the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” he said.

She pulled his pants down, taking his boxers with them.  “I’d have to agree,” she said, talking about something entirely different.

Josh’s mouth explored her breasts, her stomach, and the ring that marked her bellybutton, then he trailed his lips lower.  He looked at her to make sure she wanted him to proceed.  She spread her legs wider and pulled his head with both hands to her center.  Josh was surprised at her force.  He loved that she was almost completely shaved as he examined her folds with his fingers.  Her hands rolled through his hair and behind his ears.

Josh was content with exploring her core with his fingers, but after about five minutes, he was ready to taste her.  He dipped his tongue between her folds and she jumped at the sensation.  “Ah, Josh.”  

“You like that?”

“Mmm, yeah.”

He continued exploring her clit and her opening with his tongue, relishing in the fact that she was dripping wet.  “God, you’re wet!”

“You make me wet, Josh.  Everyday.”

While he didn’t think it was possible to get harder, he was mistaken.

“I make you wet at work?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you touch yourself?”  he asked, continuing to lick her with just enough rhythm and motion.

“Yeah.”

With that admission, he rolled back up her body and kissed her with an open mouth and a greedy tongue.  Donna could taste herself on him, and licked around his chin.

“You rub yourself and think of me?” he asked.

“I’ve done that in the past,” she said.

“In the recent past?”

“Does yesterday count as the recent past?”  She pushed his head back down between her legs, and his tongue went to work.  Donna’s body started to buck as the pressure on her clit increased.

“You are amazing, Joshua.  I’m gonna...I’m gonna cum...ahhhh, Josh...Josh!”

He licked her clean and swallowed her sweet taste.

“I could spend all day down there,” he said, moving back up her body.

“Anytime you’d like to vacation down there, feel free.”

“I am so good!”

“I WILL not and CAN not argue with that.”

They kissed passionately for another few minutes, then Josh stood taking Donna with him.  “Let’s take this into the bedroom.”

“How about the kitchen?”

Josh was pleased and amazed at her request.  She guided him to sit on the counter and kissed her way down his body until her lips landed on the head of his cock.

“Donna, I could cum just by thinking about you, so with your lips...ahhh...right there...I don’t think I’m gonna last longer than a minute.”

“A minute would be impressive,” she grinned as she took his shaft into her mouth.  He placed one hand on her head, which bobbed up and down covering him.  Her hands played with his balls, and within 30 seconds, he came, screaming her name.  She allowed his cum to fill her mouth, then she swallowed and cleaned him up.

“I never knew you could, you know, so well,” he said holding her to him.

“Now you know,” she said tugging him toward the bedroom.

They laid in bed completely naked together, exploring again with hands and lips and tongues.  It was already 1:45 am, but their lovemaking was too good to quit.  It didn’t take Josh long to get hard again, and his finger proved that Donna was ready to take him inside of her.

“Can I eat your pussy again?” he asked gravitating toward her center.

“I’d love that, but I’d prefer you inside me this time.”

Still, he couldn’t resist one more lap around her clit.  Okay, five more delicious licks and a few fingers later, she had to pull him up by his ears for fear of cumming again.

He climbed up her body allowing his cock to rub against her wetness.  He sighed with the contact.  She guided him into her tight opening, pausing as the tip entered her.

“This is gonna be amazing, Donna.”

“I hate to stroke your ego, but I think you’re right.”

With that, he sank slowly and deeply inside of her.  They moved together just as they walked together in the halls of the White House.  Rhythm, timing, and motions all in sync.  He worked his hips up and down and gyrated perfectly against her clit.  The squishy sounds of sex made them both moan and grunt.  This man was born to fuck.  She wanted to tell him, but she figured she’d save the dirty talk for another time.

But when she reached the edge, she couldn’t help it: “Fuck me, Joshua!”

Those words alone made him empty into her and once again scream her name over and over again.  She released shortly after him, moaning so loud that the neighbors surely heard.

Spooning and content, they drifted in and out of sleep.  They mumbled a bit to each other, kissed more, and woke up the next morning ready to face whatever it was that needed facing.  They had the love, now they just needed the time.

THE END


End file.
